Malam Musim Gugur
by fanfction user
Summary: Malam itu, angin musim gugur tidak hanya mengantarkan rasa dingin untuknya an OS for #riren&eruminfunday


**_Malam Musim Gugur  
_**

 ** _Shingeki no Kyojin_**

 ** _© Isayama Hajime_**

 ** _Rate: T_**

 ** _Dipersembahkan untuk_**

 ** _Riren and EruMin Fun Day_**

 ** _A RivaEre fanfiction, made by_** _ **fanfction user**_

 ** _Happy Reading!_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

"Eren," sebuah suara yang _familiar_ —dingin tapi disaat yang sama menyenangkan untuk di dengar—menginterupsi kesunyian kamar mungil pemuda bersurai coklat yang masih terjaga di larut malam itu.

Pemuda yang di sebut namanya segera terduduk dari posisi tidurnya, dan mendapati sesosok pria pendek—kurang tinggi maksudnya—sedang duduk di kusen jendela kamarnya yang memang tidak dikunci. Eren tanpa sadar tersenyum dan hampir saja ia melompat ke pelukan pemuda itu kalau ia tidak ingat untuk menjaga _image_ nya.

"L-L-Levi- _senpai_..?"

Yap, siapa lagi kalau bukan Levi Ackerman, sepupu Mikasa, sekaligus kakak kelasnya di SMA-nya setahun yang lalu—sekarang pemuda berkulit pucat itu sudah memasuki masa kuliah.

"Ada apa dengan matamu itu, bocah? Kau seperti melihat hantu," ujar si _raven_ dingin, tanpa berpindah dari posisi duduknya yang sepertinya sudah PW.

"Bukankah seharusnya Senpai ada di Trost ? Dan lagi, KENAPA _SENPAI_ MANJAT KE LANTAI 2!?" seru—pekik—Eren dengan suara melengking, melupakan bahwa malam sudah terlalu larut untuk berberisik ria.

"Kau berisik," gerutu Levi, tidak menghiraukan kata-kata si _brunette_ , "-sekarang sudah malam dan apa yang kau lakukan masih terjaga sampai sekarang? Nyari penyakit?" ujarnya lagi dengan nada sarkastik.

Eren memutar bola matanya dalam imaji, "—huh, ada apa _senpai_ kesini? _Senpai_ lah yang membuatku terbangun dan mengganggu waktu istirahatku," bohong, bahkan pemuda bermanik _jade_ itu sama sekali tidak peduli dengan apa pun mengenai dirinya ketika bertemu pria yang kini berada dihadapannya adalah satu-satu pilihan yang ia punya.

"Ah, _souka_? Maaf saja, tapi aku hanya ingin menjemput kamus yang pernah aku tinggalkan di sini," jawab Levi itu tenang—datar— yang langsung dibalas sang pemuda yang lebih muda dengan senyum kecewa yang berusaha ia tutupi, "Y-ya sudah, ambil saja di sana!" jawab Eren tanpa bisa menahan nada ketus dalam kalimatnya, ia membaringkan tubuhnya ke kasur dengan kasar, lalu menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut dan memosisikan tubuhnya membelakangi kakak sepupu sahabatnya itu.

Hening sesaat, sebelum akhirnya Eren mendengar suara derak yang diakibatkan dari pergerakan pemuda bermarga Ackerman itu. Dalam hati Jaeger muda komat-kamit melontarkan sumpah serapah yang tidak pantas— _ngedumel_.

"Bodoh," Eren terkesiap. Ia hampir saja meyakini kalau kata itu berasal suaranya sendiri kalau saja ia tidak mengenali nada dingin yang hanya dimiliki si surai _raven_.

Pemuda manis yang sedang merajuk itu tiba-tiba merasakan selimutnya tersingkap dan angin malam dengan leluasa membelai kulitnya, ia mendongak dan manik hijaunya mendapati wajah bosan si pemuda Ackerman sedang menatapnya intens di antara keremangan kamarnya, "—mana mungkin cuma karena itu kan?"

Tangan Eren ditarik dengan kasar hingga ia hampir terjungkal ke depan kalau saja tubuhnya tidak ditahan oleh Levi, "—kau naif sekali bocah,"

Setelahnya Eren merasakan pikirannya _blank_. Tidak ada apa pun yang dapat ia rasakan selain kehangatan yang menjalar dari bibirnya dan berlanjut ke pipinya. Levi menciumnya dalam. Memberikan segala hal yang ingin disampaikannya dari ciuman intens yang mungkin tidak akan berhenti jika Eren tidak kehabisan oksigen.

Levi memeluk Eten lembut setelahnyam "—aku merindukanmu, dasar bodoh"

Dan Eren hanya bisa mengulum senyum mendengarnya.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Yuhuu~ hai semua! Balik lagi dengan OS gaje bin aneh saya, ahahaha /dibuang

Terimakasih buat semua review, follow dan fave yang sudah reader-tachi tebar, saya sungguh speechless /plak

Serius, saya hanya bisa mangap liat respon positif untuk ff sayam gk nyangka ternta ada juga yang baca /terharu

Meski saya gak pernah bales, tapi saya tenggepin kok, saya akan berusaha buat lebih baik lagi ke depannya, Arigatou gozaimasu /bows

Dan buat grup RivaEre/Riren & Erumin Indonesia ShpPer , omedetou! Moga makin rame :D

Maaf fic nya telat T.T dan maaf juga buat judul yang gak nyambung, soalnya bingung mau buat judul kyak apaan /guling2

Oke, sekian saja, tetap ikuti cerita terbaru dari say /sok /dibuang

Jaa~

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Omake**

"Hacchhoo~!"

Ini sudah yang kesekian kalinya Erwin bersin, ia buru-buru mengeratkan kembali syalnya, berusaha menghalau dingin angin musim gugur yang menyapanya.

Ia menatap kembali jendela kamar tanpa berpencahayaan yang tadi dimasuki sahabatnya yang sama dinginnya dengan angin musim gugur. Pria klimis itu meregangkan tubuhnya yang terasa kaku.

"Kalau bukan karena foto Armin yang kau sandera, Levi, aku tidak akan mau menjadi tangga untukmu," gerutunya tidak senang.

 _ **Fin~**_


End file.
